My little Tiger
by kogalove
Summary: So this is a leamon with Gaara and my oc.I do not own Nauto just my oc.


I do not own Naruto just my OC

Name:Tora (tiger) Suzuki (small bell tree)

Age:20

Tora has been best friends with Garra since they were kids she was the only one to play with treats him like a little brother even tho he is older then has been in love with him ever since they were 12.

She has blood red hair tied up and hazel wears a brown vest and brow cargo pants.

*story starts*  
>I was siting in Garra's office in one of the chairs waiting for him to be done,but i knew it would be he looks up he says "Why dont you go out with Temari or Kankaru?" i shoke my head Temari was like my sister,but she teased me about me likeing Garra and Kankaru was a pervert to me ever since we were in Konaha and i developed before any of the Garra finally finished we walked down the hall to his room and i ran in and jumped on his bed and said "Garra can i sleep here?" he looked at me and said "Yes,but your room is just two doors down."i shruged.<p>

After breakfest Temari had a misson at the Leaf and left me and Kankaru played cards in Garra's left early to go eat i wasent hungry so i stayed and drew in my notebook zoned out next thing i know theres me and Garra's names on paper in a heart and hearts all around in and when i looked up i saw one of the female nijias who are in love with Garra ,but I dident like them they piss me took my paper and scoffed and threw it away and walked out,right infront of Garra.  
>When I looked over he was stareing and said "What was on that paper?"I said "Nothing just a drawling i did of her."he chuckled and went back to his paper work i sighed in releaf.<p>

I walked out of his office for a drink then i had a kuni up to my neck it was the same girl she spoke with venom in her voice "Garra is would never like a slut like you." I spoke back with just as much venom "Have you seen what you wear your the shorts and a tube top yep thats classy."then I spat in her i felt pain in my neck then i passed out.

When i woke I was in a white room i sat up and saw i was in the infermare.I looked to my left and saw Garra,Tamari,and Kankaru.I smiled and Temari said "Your ok!That bitch guard cut your took her away."We all talked,but Garra was quieter then what he always is then Temari and Kankaru left leaveing me and a sheet of paper hit my lap I saw the crumpled names of me and Garra.

Then Garra spoke "Do you care for me that much."I looked down and nodded then i felt his hand under my chin lifting it up and he kissed me his lips were soft and he spoke with love in his voice "I love you,you will be mine right?"I smiled and then gave me one of his rare small smiles and kissed me.  
>He nibbled on my lip and i smiled then we got interuped by Kankaru running in yelling and Temari comeing in saying " you two long enought to get togather."I smiled and said "I love my best friend more then a friend it will take some time to say it wouldent it?" Temari rolled her eyes and said " on Kankaru lets go get something to eat." Right when she was about to leave i said "So Temari when are you going to get togather with Shikamaru."I smiled as she yelled and walked out.<p>

Garra chuckled "Do you have to start trouble?" I grined and said " I do."he said with a small smile "Thats something i love about you." I leaned up and kissed him he kissed back he bit my lip and i opened my mouth his toughe came into my mouth and we pulled away the medic nin. was stareing at us and said "G-Garra-sama the guareds asked if you were ready to go back to your office to do your paper work."Garra chuckeled and stood and patted me on the head and kissed my cheek and walked out i just smiled.

I was able to leave that day I walked into Garra's room ,but he wasent there then the door shut i jumped and turned around and Garra was there I smiled and huged him he kissed me I kissed quickly turned into a rough kiss he bit my lip and pulled i opened my mouth and his toungh and mine fought for dominance he quickly won and I then took off his robe and then his shirt I ran my hands down his chest and brought me back up and slid my shirt off and unclasped my threw it across the room and grabed my boobs and licked and sucked them I couldent help,but moun he smiled when he heared then moved down and took off my pants i blushed bright red as he sliped off my took off his pants and boxers and I blushed even laid me down softly on the bed and kissed me one last time then spred my legs and looked into my eyes as he slowly started to go in.I closed my eyes and bit my lip from the pain.

He got on into me and stroked my cheek and waited till I said "Its ok you can move."He noded and started to move the pain turned into plesure very fast and I soon was mouning loudly and that made Garra thrust faster.I mouned loudly and said "I-I'm going to c-cum."he grunted in with a final thrust i screamed as i saw white me came to we both laid down panting and leaned over and kissed me sweetly "I love you little tiger."I smiled and replyed "I love you to Garra."


End file.
